Talk:Foreign Relations of Skandinavia
Relations between our nations Euskadi Euskadi is a western, democratic and free market nation with no known issue with Skandinavia so I suppose the relations between the two nations should be good. Talking about economic relations Euskadi is a big importer of Iron Ore from Skandinavia as well as some other consumer goods and military stuff. DDR I would like to maintain cordial relations between Skandinavia and DDR. Politically there are "some" differences but as a social-democratic state Skandinavia is not viewed as a threat or as an "enemy of socialism". We are neigbors and I suppose the two nations have interest in maintaining a cordial relationship. In economic terms, DDR will import Oil, Iron Ore, Textiles, Consumer goods and some technological stuff from Skandinavia. DDR would export steel, steel products, capital goods, machinery, coal, electrical equipment, ships,... Let me know your oppinion. Thanks.--BIPU 18:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It all sounds good, let me know if you want some increased economic cooperation in the future. Also, see This. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Euskadi could be interested in the Skandinavian-Irish-Swiss Union. YOu know that European Economic and Trade Alliance exists and Euskadi is a member but we dont want more than a trade alliance because we dont want a political or economic union. I dont know if there is any kind of incompatibility between the two alliances but I see no problem on having an agreement with both since Euskadi dont want more than commercial an trade alliance. ::Since Skandinavia is not an "capitalist evil" DDR could maintain a close relationship with Skandinavia. Maybe in the future we could RP this. By the moment, we can say that two nations maintain good relations and they have several economic interchanges. What about Skandinavia being a member of COMECON?? Of course, not a full member since it is not a "planned economy" but maybe a member of the Preferential Trade Area. --BIPU 22:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Dont forget consider this!! ;) --BIPU 22:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Returning to things *Okay I apologize for being lewd, but that will be behind us I suppose. *'Euskadi' **Skandinavia would be interested with some increase in trade between our two nations. Euskadi would be a perfect fit for the SIS (SIES) Union, because I founded as purely a trade forum for economic agreements. There is some rivalry between SIS and that other one because they are for an economic-defense-political bloc (the EU of FW I guess). You can still be in that other one, I wouldn't mind. **I would lower the tarriff and increase trade with Euskadi if you want. ***I´m interested in Euskadi being a member of SIS. We can set that Euskadi is a member since time ago or we can RP the incorporation. What do you prefer?--BIPU 00:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ****I want to RP it. I miss RP diplomacy, the kind before WWIII picked itself up again. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *****Tomorrow I will write an IG letter asking for membership conditions.--BIPU 00:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *'DDR' **Skandinavia's leadership kind of fears the DDR because of certain historical political reasons. **I would be interested in being a partner of the COMECON. Its kind of endearing, I think. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ***I suppose that DDR and Skandinavia are not going to be lovers but I suppose they could maintain a fluent relationship becouse they are not the best friends but they are not enemies after all. I think being a member of COMECON could be good for Skandinavia too becouse you could acces to a huge market (the one of the communist nations) with very favoured conditions. Skandinavia coould sell consumer goods and high tech stuff without many concurrence.--BIPU 00:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ****I'll go ahead and join COMECON with the Trade Area thing. I wouldn't mind trading with the Communist Bloc, but there will be some resistance in the government because of the Høyre Partiet and all. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *****The Kommunistisk Partiet will be very happy. Ok, I will add you to the member list.--BIPU 00:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC) What's its relationship with Finland, the only Scandinavian country that isn't part of Skandinavia? 77topaz 06:41, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :In FW, Finland is part of USSR.--BIPU 07:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC)